Lily, My Love
by LaughingLadybug
Summary: Little Joe has it all. A beautiful wife, a supportive father, a thriving ranch, and three happy and healthy sons. Their names are Michael, Jack, and Jonah. But what happens when someone new is thrown into their laps? This is the story of how Jonah Cartwright met the love of his life. (If you have an idea for a better title, message me or leave it in a review) Rated T for safety.
1. I Want A Job

Joe Cartwright leaned back on his chair on the porch of the ranch house. It was near dusk and his wife was in the chair to his right and his father on the one to his left. All three of his kids were playing in the yard. Jack, at age ten, was running around and chasing chickens. Much like him, he always had energy to burn. He was also the child that slept the easiest. Then there was Michael, being 12 years old and extremely protective of his little brother had originally went over to talk Jack out of antagonizing the chickens and into doing something else. But then, Jack had used his inherited charm to talk his brother into joining him. Then there was Jonah, seven year old Jonah. He was running around acting like he was a real routin' tootin' cowboy.

"Our wild bunch," Joe chuckled, remembering how wild he was when he was that young. His wife, Eliza, nodded with an amused smile. She always her boys would grow up to be wild cards, much to her dismay. She wanted perfect little angels that were "sensible." Nope. Not her kids. No, they lived for adventure, and to be honest she couldn't be happier. If all they had done their entire lives is sit around the house where it's safe, never did anything like she had hoped when they were born, she would feel like a failed parent. If there's anything she learned from Joe, adventure is a good thing.

"You know what they say about kids, at least one of them will be your payback," Ben chuckled causing Joe's eyes to widen. _Oh Lord, help me, _he quietly thought to himself. "Calm down, Joseph, you two will be just fine," his father assured him.

"I hope so. They're a handful as is," Joe said.

"And I don't think I could handle another Joe," Eliza said with a good natured smile. Ben chuckled at her joke.

As the adults talked, a tired seven year old made his way to the wrap around porch. No one noticed. Jonah wanted to sit in his Mamma's lap, but he couldn't. She had her "important teacher work" in her lap. So then, naturally he turned to his Papa. But, he couldn't sit there because he had his coffee in his lap. Grandpa Ben was out of the question, he had hurt his knee and it was still swollen. Wanting to not interrupt and not to be alone, Jonah sat down between his parents. It wasn't long until someone noticed the seven year old falling asleep. Joe took a sideways glance at his youngest before setting down his coffee and picking him up and setting him on his lap

Normally, it'd be Eliza to pick up the child…but Joe felt guilty. He had forgotten about Jonah's birthday. The little boy who had waited with baited breath for close to a whole month to have his father all to himself, had never gotten his birthday wish. It was times like these he was more than grateful for how young he was. The way the boy just willingly slept on his father's chest with his head on his shoulder spelt out forgiveness. Forget about a day, he got the time he had waited for right now. Granted, it wasn't a full day, but it was something. "Think it's someone's bed time," he mumbled. Jonah shook his head no and tried to hold his eyes open, but he just couldn't. He was simply too tired.

"I'm okay," he mumbled, causing Joe to chuckle. He rubbed his back in small circles as Jonah began to fall asleep. Joe looked up in time just to catch his two eldest son's pointing and laughing at his youngest. The boys often teased each other. It's understandable, boys will be boys, but sometimes it went just too far. The household policy is "drop it and move on." Say someone was particularly clumsy today or said something without thinking and it was so…silly that it was funny. Light-hearted teasing over small mistakes is fine, so long as you know where the line is. But, teasing each other over getting hurt or needing their parents is not fine. The terms "Big sissy," or "big baby" or anything as such would not be tolerated. This is the reason Joe fixed them with a stern look causing the two older boys straightened up.

"Do you want to take him to bed or should I," Joe asked.

"You take him, I'll take care Jack and Michael," Eliza answered before kissing Jonah's dark hair goodnight. After Joe left with their youngest, Eliza called the boys to the porch. Both came running, with their father, they were put over his knee and sent to bed and then it was over. But with their mother, it was much worse. Her punishments were more creative and stayed with you just a little bit longer. Oh? So you shoved a dead snake in your brother's dresser because you know he's scared of them? Well, fine then. You have to go pick up the dead tarantulas in the basement since you don't like them all that well. You were bulling another child in your class? You get to be bullied for a half an hour by your brothers and see if you like it. Those are just a few of her mild punishments. With those in mind, neither Jack or Michael wanted to make her even madder.

"Boys, you do understand your brother is littler than you, don't you," she asked. They nodded. "And it would make sense that he doesn't mind being babied every once in a blue moon?

"Yes ma'am," they chorused.

"And you do know that your father feels a little guilty about forgetting his birthday, don't you?"

"Yes ma'am," both boys repeated.

"So it would make some sort of sense that your father would baby your baby brother to make up for missing his birthday, wouldn't it, huh," she said. Both boys hung their head in shame and waited to hear the rest. "This is the one and only time I'm givin' you boys some lean way. But next time I see you two picking on Jonah again because of somethin' like that, I'll dress you two up like babies and make you go to town with me to get some fabrics and such. Are we clear?"

"Yes Mama," both boys said with a nod.

"Now get inside and get ready for bed, I'll come tell you goodnight in a minute," Eliza concluded before giving each boy a peck on the cheek and sending them on their way.

"Well, that was entertaining," Ben chuckled. Eliza shrugged. That's when he walked up onto the porch. He was tall and thin, with curly brown hair and a beard just starting. His eyes were blue and he held this tired look with in them. As if he had seen more than he wanted to see. Joe walked out and sized up the stranger. He looked young but carried himself as if he were older. Joe frowned a little; poor guy probably had to grow up fast. That's when he caught sight of the little girl standing behind him.

Her hair was a brilliant red and she pale and skinny…sickly looking. He briefly wondered when either one of these two's last meal was. The boy looked as if he hadn't slept in days and the girl…she looked like the living dead.

"Hello, I'm Eli Scott. I'm looking for the owner of this ranch," said Eli tiredly in a thick Irish accent.

"That'd be me, come in," said Joe as he stepped aside to welcome them in.

"Well sir," Eli started when they stopped in the middle of the living room "are you hiring?"

"Maybe," Joe said. He wanted to find out just how badly he needed a job.

"Who is the nearest and cheapest doctor?"

"Hmm…I'd say Doc Martin," he said after getting a few confirmation nods from his family. "What's wrong?"

"My little sister, she needs a doctor. She hasn't had anything to eat or drink since Wednesday. We do the best to get by but-"

"How'd two kids such as yourself get involved in this kind of mess."

"Word started spreadin' around that economy is beginning to break in Ireland. Then when our farm failed and there was barely any money left, my father did what he thought best. He sent us to America where we may be free and have our best shot at life. Sir, I'm not above groveling for this job. My sister is my everything, now; she's all the family I have. And she's so sick at so young and so sick…I need this job sir. I'll muck out stalls and get on my hands and knees and scrub the kitchen floor."

"How old is your little sister," Ben asked out of curiousity.

"Six, she'll be seven in a week."

"How hard a worker is she?"

"Extremely hard worker and is very eager to please."

"I want a job," the little girl in question said softly due to having what felt like a cactus for a throat.

Ben and Joe gave each other a glance. They both knew the right thing to do, and if things went bad they could say they gave them a very fair chance. Joe got down on a knee and smiled at the little girl, "And you know what? You've got a job, but you gotta get better first."

With that being said Eli became overwhelmed with joy. Finally, no longer would he have to see his precious baby sister sleep on the dirt ground with nothing in her stomach. No longer would he have to watch her like a hawk because she might faint any moment. No longer, no longer, all this is over. They were finally free from hunger, thirst, cold and poverty.


	2. Pretty Girls and Pretty Flowers

Joe Cartwright watched the little girl buzz around Hop Sing. It was a relief to see the child that was practically dying on his couch last week was now running around in the kitchen the next. He had a deal made with her brother. She would come home with the boys after school and help Hop Sing with dinner. At first, the little oriental man was reluctant at this idea. He did not need a child messing around in his kitchen! But then Lily came and showed just how much of a help she was. Now, Hop Sing couldn't help but be happy when he saw his "Wittle cook."

Eli was an amazing farm hand. He could do the work of two men it seemed. Even when the sun was beating down on all their backs, and everyone couldn't go on much longer, he was still working. There was a fire in his belly. One started by hunger, and fueled by determination and fear. Joe had never gone hungry as a child, neither had his brothers, and neither had any of their children. So, none of the Cartwright family knew what it was like to be starving. None of them knew what it was like to wonder where your next meal would come from or if you were going to die before you had a chance for a next meal.

Joe shook his head and looked down at his youngest son. Jonah was staring into the kitchen at something. Whatever it was truly did have his full attention. Maybe it was a plate of cookies or something. Who knew? Just about anything could capture his attention. But then, Joe followed his line of sight and found it trained on Lily. He chuckled; seven years old and already thinking about girls. His momma was going to pitch a fit over this one. "Slow your role, cow boy, you're only seven," he said to Jonah.

Jonah looked up in a startle. When did Papa get here? Oops, he meant Pa. His brother's told him he was too old to be saying, "Momma," and "Papa," anymore. However, his mother said he wasn't too old yet. "Hi Papa," the seven year old boy said.

"Hi," Joe laughed. He catches his son staring at a girl and there's no hint of embarrassment, or shame. No excuses or any denial. Just a simple hi as if he had caught him playing outside.

"Papa, I have a question," little Jonah asked. His green eyes were wide with curiosity.

Joe crouched down in front of his son so they were eye level. "Ask away, buddy."

"Why are girls so perty," he asked at the exact moment Eliza walked in. She gasped upon hearing her youngest say this. Not even Michael had admitted to liking girls yet! So what had changed with her sweet little boy? Joe looked up at his wife with a smirk. At least he knew which one of his sons took after him. Eliza looked like she was torn between laughing at how much he was like Joe and crying because he was growing up.

Joe gave her a look, one that told her to stay calm. "Well, son. The answer is simple, it's because girls are like flowers. They start out as little seeds, and then with a little sunshine and some rain, they get tall and start to bloom. Pretty soon you've got this pretty little flower that everyone wants to pick. The trick is, you have to be the first one to pick it, and then you have to take real good care of it too, or else you won't have it long….Does that make any sense?"

"No, Papa," he answered with a shake of his head.

Joe chuckled; he figured he wouldn't get it, but it was worth the shot. "I'll explain when you're older," Joe answered before ruffling his dark hair so much like his own.

"Okay Papa," he said before running off into the kitchen.

Joe laughed as he stood and walked over to his wife. "Calm down, Mama, he's just curious," Joe said as he wrapped his strong arms around her middle. Eliza rested her head in the crook of his neck. He smelled of gunpowder and cedar. 14 years ago she never would suspected that this scent would be one of the only things that calmed her down.

Meanwhile, Joe was breathing in her hair. She smelt of daisies and hay. No overwhelming perfume, no glops of makeup, she's…natural beauty. Her eyes are a sparkling gray that seem to always be laughing and smiling, and her skin is as soft as silk and as white as milk. And her hair is a dark brown. How did he get this lucky?

"Wonder what brought this on," she mumbled into his neck. When did her baby grow up?

"Well, gee, we brought a pretty little girl his age into our home and now he's asking questions about girls. What a mystery," Joe joked. She swatted playfully at his shoulder with a smile. This was another reason why she fell in love with him. Even when she didn't want to laugh or even smile, he somehow magically made it appear on her face.

"How do you know?"

"I caught him staring at her," he chuckled as he pulled away. "We're gonna hafta keep an eye on them."

"Got that right. Wonder how her brother will take it? His little seven year old sister already has a suitor." They laughed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe, just maybe, this might work out. Sure, both parents were a little worried that their son taking an interest in girls this early, but things could be worse.


	3. Words To Remember

Two deaths, one remarriage, and two births had happened in the course of seven years on the Ponderosa. The first death happened a year after Lily and Eli had come to the ranch. Adam's wife, Jane, had died of scarlet fever. For days, Adam was at her bedside, damping her head with a cool rag and holding hand, begging her not to leave him and their young son, Matthew. Matthew, only 10 at the time, didn't really know what was going on at the time. He knew his Ma was real sick and his Pa was real scared, this made him scared. Never had he seen his father show any signs of fear up until now. But the reason why didn't hit him until it was too late. His Pa was scared for a reason, his Ma was dying. And ten year old Matthew didn't know this until she died.

Not knowing what else to do, Adam and his son moved back onto the Ponderosa only to find much had changed. There was a new farmhand that Candy seemed to have taken under his wing and Hop Sing was allowing someone to help him in the kitchen. Will surprises ever cease? Another year passed and Hoss moved back with his daughter Beth and his wife Sara.

Years passed, work got done before sundown and dinner seemed to come a lot faster. About two years later, Mr. Adam Cartwright gotten remarried to a Miss. Jenny Cross then had a baby girl with her. That baby girl's name was Elizabeth Cartwright. Eight months later a baby boy was born to Hoss and Sara, a baby named Mason.

One night, Lily was in the kitchen, listening to all the happy chatter from the dining room table. She took a peek in and saw smiling faces upon smiling faces at the table. Her heart ached a little. _Why my family can't grow like that, _Lily wondered. She had been sent away to a foreign place where she didn't know the language. "Cén fáth Ní mór mo theaghlach a bheith chomh beag agus briste,' she murmured to herself.

"What wrong Lily," Hop Sing asked her as he handed the 10 year old a dirty plate to wash.

"Nothing Hop Sing," Lily answered as she got on her knees and began to wash the dirty dishes, with Hop Sing's help of course.

The Chinese man sighed sadly, all the wrinkles in his skin becoming more prominent. "Hop Sing may not talk smart but Hop Sing is smart. Hop Sing know what sad look like. Hop Sing know what it like to feel all alone. Missy Lily not alone; big broder love Missy Lily very much, Hop Sing love Missy Lily like daughter. Missy Lily has two peoples that love her more than thousand peoples."

"Thanks Hop Sing," she whispered in her soft accent.

"No worries, my wittle cook."

And for the first time in a long time, Lillian Summer Scott smiled for someone else. A warm feeling washed over her, one of happiness and joy. Sadly, this didn't last forever. When she turned fourteen, Hop Sing died. But he died a happy man. Yes, he had been a part of the Cartwright's lives for many, many years, but Lily cried the hardest. Somewhere along the line the little oriental man and the Irish immigrant had formed a special bond.

Jonah bit his lip, sat down next to her and put an arm around his shoulder. "He bragged about you a lot, you know."

Lily looked up at him with a sniffle. Her sparkling blue eyes were puffy red right along with her freckled nose. This is the first time he got a real close look at her and actually felt something. Whatever it was, it made his stomach tie itself into a knot and his heart jump into double time. "Really," she asked softly. Scratch that, the fourteen year old boy's heart went into triple time.

Jonah nodded, "Mmhm, always bragging about how well you did this and how you were just a natural at cooking and such. He really did love you."

Lily softly bit her lip and tried to steady her breathing. She was having a hard enough time, but with Jonah's arm around her it was nearly impossible. Yet, Lily didn't want to move away. Having him so close was just too comforting to let go. It felt as if someone had wrapped her up in the world's softest blanket.

"Jonah, Lily, time to go," Joe called to them. He had to admit, he partly broke them up on purpose. They were just getting a little too cozy over there, besides, it really was time to go. It was time to bury Hop Sing.

The burial was difficult. The preacher asked if anyone would like to speak. Each and every member of the Cartwright family spoke. Then, it was Lily's turn, "I worked alongside Hop Sing in the kitchen for seven years. Those seven years proved to be the happiest years I've ever had. He did not treat me like an ignorant babe nor did he treat me like the soil on the bottoms of his shoes. He respected me and cared for me. He christened me his little cook. One day, when I was just a wee las of ten, I began to hurt when I saw the Cartwright family. I oft wondered why my family wouldn't grow like theirs. Why was mine so little and broken? He took me aside and reminded me I have a wonderful brother who works himself to the bone so that he and I may eat. And then he told me he loved me like a daughter and told me something I'd remember for the rest of my life. Between him and my brother, I have two people who love me more than a thousand people ever could." The whole group was silent and stared at her in a new found wonder. Lily ignored them and walked over to the cross that marked Hop Sing's grave, kissed her two fingers and gently placed them on the cross. "Feicfidh mé grá agus a chailleann tú go deo Hop Sing. Slán agat mo chara."

As the rest of the Cartwrights climbed onto the buckboard, Jonah hung back to talk with Lily. "So now what are you going to do?"

"I'm dropping out of school so that I may keep my job," Lily answered.

"What," he asked, feeling panic in his stomach. "You can't just quit school."

"And you can't just starve," she answered. "Now we best be comin' along now."

Hours of mourning passed. No one could really believe that Hop Sing was gone. But it was different for Jonah. It felt worse, as if he had lost more people than just one. It felt like he had lost Hop Sing and Lily. Hop Sing being actually dead and Lily seemed to have died with him. Even on a bad day, she'd be humming in the kitchen. Or singing this little song…how did it go again?

_Over in Killarney _

_Many years ago, _

_Me Mither sang a song to me _

_In tones so sweet and low. _

_Just a simple little ditty, _

_In her good ould Irish way, _

_And l'd give the world if she could sing _

_That song to me this day._

_"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, _

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, _

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."_

_Oft in dreams I wander _

_To that cot again, _

_I feel her arms a-huggin' me _

_As when she held me then. _

_And I hear her voice a -hummin' _

_To me as in days of yore, _

_When she used to rock me fast asleep _

_Outside the cabin door. _

But that song wasn't heard tonight, nor was any other song. The house was silent. When all was gone and everyone else was heading off to bed, Jonah caught his father and led him off into one corner, "Pa, I gotta ask ya something," Jonah whispered.

"For the last time, Jonah, no; you can't go hiking up the mountain, it's too dangerous," Joe answered with an exasperated sigh.

"That's not it. I was just going to ask if I can take the day off tomorrow," Jonah asked.

"Why," Joe asked with a frown and a raised eyebrow.

"Well, um, I just want to make sure Lily will be alright. She and Hop Sing were awful close ya know," Jonah said. Joe almost laughed. His boy really was crazy about this girl, even if he hadn't realized it yet. Joe looked back and saw that the red head was all alone in the large kitchen. She had one to laugh with, no one to discuss tomorrow's events with, and no one to even chat about the weather with. He remembers what it was like when his Ma died and how Adam was when Sara died, but surely it's different for a girl. It might even be worse. Letting his kind heart get the better of him, even though there was serious work to be done, Joe agreed to his son's request.


	4. Biscuits

**A/N: This is NOT an Adam story. This is a story about Little Joe's son, and another OC. Yes, Adam and Hoss will be mentioned throughout the story, and so will their kids, but it won't revolve around them.**

* * *

It was late and she was all alone. Well, technically it was early, around four am. Eli was already working with the animals. The only reason why he had agreed to getting up so early is that he could easily lose his job and not be missed. Heck, there was enough people in the family alone to keep the ranch running. The same went for Lily's job. If one of the women decided they didn't want some foreigner in their kitchen, then she was out. That's why she just had to stay away from Jonah. If his Mama didn't like her being around his son, one word and she'd be stuck home alone, waiting for her brother to come in from a long day's work. As she contemplated all this, Lily got started on the biscuit. "Oh Lillian, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"Aren't you the one that volunteered," came a voice from the side. She jumped then laughed a little at his timing.

"What are you doing up so early," she asked with a wry chuckle.

"I was hoping you'd be nice and let me have a biscuit," he said with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"First, I just got started on them and second mine taste like cow pies," she answered.

"Why not do what Hop Sing did," Jonah asked.

"And what exactly did he do," Lily inquired, leaning forward slightly. Jonah smirked. Oh, so he knew something she didn't. Why not make her squirm a little?

"Say the magic word."

"What magic word?"

"Oh, you know the magic word."

"Well, I'm thinking of quite a few words right now, and none of them are all that kind let alone magical."

"Hahaha, very funny princess, now watch how it's done," he said as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Ohh, rolled up sleeves, very impressive," Lily said with a giggle. Hey, he got her laughing and he had felt like clicking his heels together.

"I know," he said, "now hand over that jar of honey." She did as he asked and watch him pour and mix in the honey with the biscuit mix and a little salt. "Need my big strong arms to mix?"

"If your big strong arms can handle the work," she teased.

This little game they seemed to be playing kept going the whole time. Lily was smiling and laughing and Jonah seemed to be happier too. It was that morning that he noticed the warm feeling blooming in his chest. And…he liked. It wasn't love, not yet, but…admiration? Who cares, you don't need words for feeling, you need actions. Show how much you care, don't just talk about it, prove it! And Jonah did, he almost did. Right there in the kitchen, Jonah Cartwright almost kissed Lily Scott. Three times he tried and each and every time he lost his nerve.

"Um," he mumbled, taking a step back. "N-need some dead chickens for dinner? I could cut off the heads and pluck the feathers around noon if you want?" _Yup. Just chicken out and start talkin' 'bout dead birds to cover it up. Very classy, _he thought to himself.

"Um, yes, yes please. W-what do you think everyone would want for desert," Lily asked with her hands shaking slightly.

"I'll ask whoever turn it is to pick," he answered, even though he knew there really was no say. With Hop Sing around, they ate what was put on their plate, no input whatsoever. But, no one minded, Hop Sing always made the best meals. But with Lily, it'll be different. She's eager to please and wants everyone happy. Hop Sing was like that too before he realized that the kitchen was his and he'd do what he wanted there. Or, at least that's what he was told. Jonah briefly wondered how long it would take for Lily to make the realization.

"Um, could you, um, go collect some eggs, please," she murmured and he nodded before heading out the door with a basket.

Meanwhile, Joe, Adam and Hoss Cartwright were at the top of the open stair case where it looks out into the house. All of them were silently cheering Jonah on. C'mon boy, man up! Adam watched in amusement; his nephew, the ever playfully reminiscent of Joe at that age. Same charm, same swagger, same charisma. All that tied up into one little guy. The problem was, he was only like that when he wanted to be, and it seemed he only wanted to be like this around this girl.

Hoss found this girl kind of sweet. She was like that little bird with a broken wing he had found once when he was young. Hidden away from the world and when found, hurt badly. She was beautiful and had the ability to soar and do so much more with her life, but there was that one broken wing holding her back. Hoss began to wonder what broke Lily's wing.

Then there was Joe, the loving father ready to rush in and save his boy from rejection if that be the case. The one who was there to pick up the pieces and put them back together again. But, he had to hold some faith in his boy; after all, he's been a little charmer all his life. Besides, there's some times where he'd just have to stay back and let his kids make their own, no matter how hard it may be.


	5. Kiss It Goodbye

Bethany Cartwright, the fifth teen year old daughter of Hoss Cartwright, was in the kitchen helping Lily prepare for the new year's eve party. It's not that she didn't want to help, but the main reason why Beth volunteered was she had some questions to ask their cook. When the men went into the field and the women went to down and it was just them and the children, Bethany began to speak. "So…you and my cousin seem awful close."

"Well," she said as she cracked a few eggs into the big glass bowl, "I guess you can say we are."

Bethany smiled and began to peel the potatoes, "You know…I think he fancies you."

Lily chuckled at such an accusation. Yes, they talk often and yes they are friends, but that doesn't necessarily mean that he fancies her. Right? "Oh Lordy, what gave you such an idea?"

"Well, he smiles whenever you're brought up in a conversation. He has nothing but good things to say about you. When you leave he looks like a lost puppy," she said matter- of- factly. Lily blushed and felt her stomach come to life with butterflies. She remained silent as she kneaded the bread dough. Jonah fancied her; she's always suspected it and hoped it was true. But now that she had someone else to go by, she held a bit of fear. She and her brother work and live on the Ponderosa, if his mother or father didn't like their youngest being with the help, she and her brother could simply be removed. "Do you fancy him," she heard Beth say.

Lily bit her lip softly. Did she fancy him? Her hands shook whenever he brushed up against her and her heart skipped a couple of beats. And his smile always did make her a little weak kneed. She nodded, "Y-yes, yes I do."

"Then why not say somethin' then," Beth asked with a grin.

She gave a sad sigh and went to work as the timer sang out signaling time to take the chicken out of the oven. As the two girls pulled the bird out of the oven Lily said, "Some things just aren't meant to be ,my friend."

"What do you mean," she asked in bewilderment. Before Lily had a chance to answer, the men came marching in.

"Smells good," Little Joe called.

"Is that corn bread I smell," Hoss asked as his stomach rumbled.

"Yes sir," Lily called back to him. Then Jonah ran in with a smile. His cheeks were a cheery red thanks to the cold outside and his eyes were twinkling with joy.

"Cookies," he chirped before reaching to grab one, only to have his hand smacked away with a wooden spoon.

"You wait, child," she said playfully.

"Child! You and I are the same age," Jonah protested.

"But I'm more mature."

"You hit me with a wooden spoon because I wanted a cookie."

"You wanted a cookie before you had your dinner." He sighed and threw his hands up in a joking manor before leaving the room. Beth smiled at the two. _They're so in love, _she thought to herself, _now if only they weren't both blind idiots._

_LATER THAT EVENING_

Ponderosa ranch house was alive with people. Everyone was jolly and in high spirits, from the babies down to the old men. Jonah was walking, taking in the holiday cheer. He was looking for Lily, finally feeling brave enough to ask her to dance. Somehow, he was going to waltz the two of them under the mistletoe and give her that kiss that he's been dying to give her. Then he was caught by Sally Hayes.

Sally Hayes was pretty girl, but she wasn't all the great to be around. The girl thought she knew everything and the world owed her something. She was rich and never worked a day in her life simply because she was an only child. This is the same reason why she was rarely punished. Everyone who was not in her "social group" was below her. Though, no one knew where Sally had gotten this attitude from, both her parents are lovely people. Maybe they were different behind closed doors? The worst thing about Sally in Jonah's mind was that she was crazy about him and his brothers.

Jonah had dropped down to his knees and begged his family not to invite her and her family but his request fell on deaf ears. "Now son, you're just going to have to grin and bear it," his father said, leaving no room for argument.

Jonah looked around desperately for Lily. First, his brothers both had dates. Jack was with his sweetheart Melody Smith. This was the girl with the laughing eyes and a sweet smile, the girl that could befriend anyone, and the girl who held his big brothers heart in the palm of her hand. Michael was with Claire Barton, a smart and steadfast girl that always held a soft spot just for him. So that left Jonah all alone and up for taking in Sally's eyes. The thought of Sally having her perfect little rich girl hands on him made him wince. He looked around and couldn't find the red head anywhere. "C'mon Lily, where are ya," he mumbled to himself.

"Hiya Jonah," he heard someone behind him say. He shuttered at the sound of Sally's voice. He turned with a fake smile and politely greeted her before trying to get away. But, Sally caught his hand as the music began to pick up and pulled him back towards her. "Dance with me," Sally ordered before taking off with him. If only this were a square dance, then he could hand her off to somebody else. But no, this was a waltz, and he was stuck with her until the song was over. Jonah was too lost in his own thoughts to noticed that she had waltzed them right under the mistletoe. The next thing he knew Sally was kissing him. Quickly, Jonah pushed her away. But, it was too late; he caught Lily closing the door behind her.

Lily ran all the way home. Forget the cold, forget the miles, and forget everything. She wanted away from Jonah, and for that, she'd do anything. After what seemed like hours of running, Lily was finally home. She flew into her brother's arms and blubbered everything to him, no longer able to hold back the tears. Eli listened silently, his anger at the boy who broke his sister's heart was masked for her sake. He'd deal with him tomorrow. He had a more important task on hand, taking care of his sister. When she was done, he began to speak. "Lily," he said, causing her to look up at him. "People are cruel and love is evil, but don't you dare stop. There's someone out there, just waiting for you to come along and snatch up his heart. And besides, always remember that no matter how many broken hearts you have, I'll always love you more than a thousand people ever could."

Meanwhile, Beth was giving Jonah an earful after the party had ended. "HOW DARE YOU JONAH CARTWRIGHT!" Jonah winced but didn't interrupt her. "I go up to Lily and talk you up to her just like you asked and you kiss that awful Sally Hayes right in front of her!" The anger in Bethany's face was evident. "You made her cry, you ninny, you're an awful excuse for a man," and this is when the unexpected happen. Sweet and gentle Beth, the girl who wouldn't even hurt a fly, slapped him across the face then stomped out. But, before leaving to go to the room she shared with her baby brother, she turned and looked at Jonah one last time. "And just so you know, she fancied you too."


	6. Hearts of Stone

Jonah shook. Everything that had happened in the past two weeks was taking a toll on him. His horse was dying, his family was fighting with one another over whose job it was to check the north gates, Beth wasn't talking to him anymore over the new year's eve fiasco, Sally Hayes had it in her head that they're a couple, and Lily wasn't talking to him. Yes, she'd come to work and cook breakfast, but she wasn't herself. She wasn't warm and sweet, she wasn't open, and she wasn't Lily at all. She was some stranger that looked like Lily. She and Beth would talk like normal and she'd tell the younger kids stories about the legends of Ireland. But when he walked in all the magic in the room that seemed to be woven into every word seemed to stop. She'd clam up and promise to finish her tale when it came time for bed. Just the thought of it made his heart hurt.

As Jonah contemplated all this, he heard the door creak open as someone's feather light footsteps crept across the floor. Lily! She sat down on the side of his bed and began placing a damp cloth on his forehead. "You're burning up," she mumbled. "Before you ask, your father and your uncles are rounding in stray cattle that got out that gate again, your mother is at the schoolhouse, your Aunt Sara is in town picking up supplies for the house and your Aunt Jenny is with her along with the younger children. It's just Matthew, Bethany, you, me and the apple trees now."

He gave a choked laugh that turned into a cough, causing Lily to frown. She didn't want him sick. She didn't like seeing him down and out. "Can I tell you something?" Lily nodded hesitantly. "Sally Hayes kissed me first and I'm-" Jonah started out but she pressed a slim finger to his lips.

"No need Jonah; I'm the one in the wrong, save your voice. It's your life; I need to keep my place and stay out of your way. You can be with whomever you choose whether I like it or not, so you and I…let's just be friend, alrighty then?" He nodded and at that moment he wished he could stop breathing. This made things clear, no matter how hard he tried; he'd probably never win Lily back. He could fight, and argue, and beg her to listen, but he knew it would get him nowhere.

Little did Jonah know that Lily wanted him to fight her. She wanted him to say three little words, "_Don't leave me." _But that wasn't going to happen. He was just watching her with big green eyes that seemed to be asking her the question that had been buzzing around in her mind all morning. _Are you sure? _But, she had to stay strong and force her lips to curl into a smile and pray to God that she walks out of this. "My main concern right now is getting you better," she said. Lily wanted Jonah better, up and walking around and laughing along with the rest of the world. That was her heart's desire: for him to live. "And I'll do whatever it takes to get you there."

"I might feel better if you tell me you love me, and mean it," he said all too softly. She didn't hear him; all Lily did was give him water and check his fever again. He sighed and let her take care of him. Right now Jonah was wishing he was cold as stone. Then even with her so close he wouldn't have to feel all alone. He would be able to sit here and watch her walk out of his life, knowing he had no chance.

Lily was feeling the same way. She wishes she could just stand on her own and forget all about him, and then she wouldn't feel any of the sting of stepping away, if her heart was made of stone then she'd never hurt again. If only her heart were a cold thing that never ached for company. She would never feel so alone.

Both Lily and Jonah knew this; their hearts aren't made of stones. They ache and break and long for one person and heal with time. And just like any northern star they point you in the right direction, lead you to the right choices (no matter how much they hurt) and they point you to the right person. Lily knew that she loved Jonah, and if that meant having to step back and be quiet while he was happy, then so be it. And Jonah knew he loved Lily, and that every day he would fight just for her to be his.


	7. A Piece of Home

**A/N: The events in this chapter probably make no sense and I'm sorry. I really wanted to do the following:**

**Have Lily tell the younger kids a story.**

**Give you readers a glimpse as to what kind of father is Adam since all of you love him so much.**

**Have Adam and Hoss' kids be partners in crime**

**Give Lily a rough time**

**Give Jonah a chance to start winning Lily over**

* * *

Lizzie and Mason Cartwright were two peas in a pod. They did everything together. That included getting into mischief. So, Lily had her hands full. This is now how she planned to spend her sixteenth birthday, but it could be worse. "Lizzie, Mason," she called the children. Both came running, bright eyed and bushy tailed at her call.

"Yes Miss Lily," they said mischievously. These two were known for trouble. Lily raised a slim eyebrow and walked around the house

"What did you do," she asked.

"Miss Lily, we've been good all day," Lizzie said with a tint of hurt in her voice. As she said this, Mason began to giggle. Yes, they had behaved all day, but his pet rat, Todd, hadn't been well behaved at all. Todd had escaped from his cage and was now skulking about the Ponderosa.

Suddenly, Mason's eyes shot wide. Todd was in the kitchen. Worst of all, Lily was about to discover the rat in the worst way possible. She was about to step on its furry body with her currently bare feet. Three times Mason tried to warn her, but she hushed him and went back to her conversation with Lizzie. So, the boy did all he could do, he held his breath and counted backwards in his head. _5…4…3…2…1… "_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MASON GET YOUR RAT BACK IN ITS CAGE THIS INSTANT!" Mason did as told, in fear of a tanning, but not from Lily; from his father, Hoss Cartwright. Lily groaned and put her head in her hands. "What do I have to do to get you two to behave?"

"Tell us stories," Lizzie chirped. Naturally, Adam's daughter is all for a story in trade for good behavior.

"Or you could bake us cookies," said Mason. This statement alone proved that he is indeed his father's son.

"How 'bout I tell you a new story every day and you behave. And if you're especially good I'll bake you cookies for desert," she wagered.

"Deal!"

Lily cleared her throat and began the first lines of the story when the rest of the Cartwright family came piling into the home. "Hey everybody," Ben greeted as his grandchildren ran to give him a hug.

"Hello Mr. Cartwright," Lily greeted with a half- smile. She had to admit, Ben was like a grandfather to her too.

Adam picked up his Lizzie and kissed her cheek. He didn't care that she was eight years old, she's still young enough for him to hold her like this. "Were you good today?"

"Yes Papa! Guess what! Lily's gonna tell us a story," the little girl gushed. Adam chuckled and held her on his hip.

"Well then, Lily, don't stop on our accord. We want to hear a story too," Adam said.

"Yeah, Lily, haven't heard you spin a tale in quite a while. I wanna hear this too," Jonah said. To be honest, he just missed the sound of her voice. Lily sighed and sat on the counter top behind her right next to Jonah. She looked around and saw 13 faces staring at her, waiting to start.

"Fee Fi Fo Fum-" she started but was cut off by several groans. They already knew Jack and The Beanstalk.

"Not this story again," Matthew grumbled. "We all know this story."

"Yes, but you don't know where they magic beans came from, now do you? Nor do you know why the man Jack met at the market was so eager to get rid of them," Lily challenged. "There's more to a story than what you read. Now please, turn out the lights."

"Fine," Matthew said as he put your spin on it, there's still going to be some guy named Jack stealing from giant," Matthew said. His outburst caused his father to give him a swift smack to the behind. Michael laughed at his cousin's misfortune. However, when he caught his father, Joe, giving him "the look," he had stopped and sand down into his seat.

"Mind your manners, boy," Adam warned then turned to Lily. "Sorry, please continue."

Lily took a deep breath, but not because she was nervous to speak. It was because Jonah was stroking her hand with his thumb. No one could see it, though. Her hands were behind her back and he was sitting close, not to mention the fact that it was now so dim in the room that you could just barely see a thing.

"Fee Fi Fo Fum. Ask not whence the thunder comes. Ask not where the herds have gone. Nor why the birds have ceased their song. When coming home, don't take too long, for monsters roam in Albion.

With seeds they pulled from magical pod, the monks grew a pathway to seek out their God. When they came to what they thought was heaven's gate, they met with a terrible, grisly fate. For between heaven and earth was a perilous place, Gantua; home to a fierce giant race.

With a bridge now before them to the world of men, a plague of giants descends. Taking a cue from the richest of kings, they acquired a taste for acquiring things. But the one taste that caused them to lose all control was a taste for the mankind, blood, bones and all.

King Eric bade the monks return to dark arts, to find some way to rule giant hearts. So they melted one down, mixed in magic and more, and they crafted a crown unlike any before.

As soon as the king took the crown in hand, the giants were slave to his every command. He sent them back to the place of their birth. Their home now a prison between heaven and earth.

Eric severed the link between giants and men. And peace returned to his kingdom again. The mystical relics were all that remained, safe with Eric through the years that he reigned. And when time came at last for King Eric to sleep, he took crown and seed with him for permanent keep. And as the king's bones slowly crumbled away, truth became legend. Or so people say.

And jealous eyes are looking down, on peaceful fields in Albion. An enemy vow will come a day, when giants return and giants stay. To wage a war and this time win. And eat the last of Eric's kin."

When the story was over, Lily and Jonah relit the lamps and turned the lights back on. "Where'd you learn that story," he asked.

"My father went to England once and picked up a book with that story. He read it to my brother every night, my brother read it to me, and now I'm tellin' it to you," she answered.

"You have it memorized!"

"Word for word," Lily confirmed.

"That's amazing,' he praised.

"Not that amazing,' she said as she brushed some dust off him. She couldn't breathe again. They were both so close that all she had to do was lean forward and…..

"Oh,hey! I got you a present," Jonah said as he fished said present out of his pocket.

"What-"

"It is your birthday, isn't it," he asked worriedly. Surely, he didn't get the day wrong.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Lily. Take the present, enjoy it, embrace it," he said before handing her a little box with brown wrapping on it.

"Thank you Jonah," she said with a little smile. He was being kind and who was she to turn him away. Carefully, Lily tore open the wrapping and lifted the lid off the small box. She gaped at what was inside. It was a cross necklace, but not just any cross necklace. The one she had accidently left in Ireland. It still looked the same. Same intricate wooden design, same sturdy leather strand, and the same message was on the back of the cross. _Go bhfóire tú mo pháiste. Grá, Daidí. _May God protect you my child. Love, Daddy.

Jonah undid the make shift clip and put it on her. "D-do you like it?"

She nodded. 'I love it. Thank you so much for…for bringing me a piece of my home. How'd you find it."

"Your brother helped me. I asked him what you would probably want for your birthday so I personally wrote a letter…and now here it is." He knew that he couldn't win her over with just one piece of jewelry, no matter how sentimental it is. It was what he did to get it here and to her. Not the fact that he wrapped it up in a box and handed it to Lily on her birthday. It's the fact that he thought of her in the first place. And though he knew that the battle was long from over, he couldn't help but feel like he was making headway.

* * *

**A/N: Will be updating when the reviews get to twenty**


	8. My Love

Jonah sat in the back of the classroom. This year was his last year there and he couldn't seem to keep his head on straight. His work was always a day late, he was rarely if ever paying attention to the teacher and his grades were less than steller. It also didn't help that his teacher, Mrs. Cline, didn't like him. His brothers and cousins are trouble makers and she was under the impression that he did no hard work at all. When she told him he mainly worked with horses on the ranch, she got the idea that that's all he did. No, there was much more to Jonah's list of chores. Slop the hogs, feed the chickens, brand the cattle, chop the wood, roll hay into bales then buck that onto the wagon, muck out horse stalls, lay down fresh hay in their stalls, break the new horses, tend to the sick ones, and if it got down to it; shoot the horses that couldn't be saved. Luckily, he didn't have to do the last one often. However, Mrs. Cline did not know this. She's one of those that if she thought it were right then it obviously was even if it wasn't. "Jonah Cartwright," the elderly woman screeched. "I asked you a question."

"Sorry, ma'am, I was-"

"Daydreaming again," the school teacher finished for him. "Now listen here Mr. Cartwright. I love children with imagination. It always makes life a greater adventure. However, I also love children who pay attention, something that you haven't done all year. Now, I know your Momma used to be a school teacher and I know she wouldn't be all too pleased that her youngest isn't taking his schooling all that seriously. Now you go home and don't come back unless you have your Pa with you, ya hear. Now get!"

Jonah sighed and marched out of the school house, onto his horse, and then rode home. If only they knew how bad things were right about now. Lily, sweet, beautiful Lily was leaving and she hadn't told them yet. She seemed fine this morning when he talked to her, even confused when he hinted at the subject. Maybe she was waiting until they were all gathered to announce that she was leaving. Suddenly, an idea came to him. The church picnic was tomorrow and surely Lily wouldn't just pick up and leave. He'd ask her to that picnic and give her a kiss. He just couldn't ever let her go without knowing what that was like. As Jonah neared the Ponderosa ranch house, he could see Lily stepping out in a cloak with a basket. Looks like she's going to town again; Jonah jumped off his horse and ran to her. "Lily!" She turned to him, her cheeks were rosy and she held just the softest smile for him. "I know you're leaving soon and all but I was wondering if you'd go to the church social with me tomorrow?"

She laughed, "Leaving? Leaving to go where might I ask?"

"Ireland?"

"No, I don't ever plan on going there," she said with a chuckle. "What gave you such a daft idea?" Uh oh, busted. He quickly explained the letter and how he found it on the floor and how he unintentionally read the part about her arranged marriage, this is the part where she cut him off. "You read my mail?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"And you invited a supposedly married woman to spend a day with you?"

"Yes, but I have to know before-"

"And you sincerely thought I'd honestly agree to an arranged marriage?" At her words Jonah's smiled brightened and grew before her very eyes.

"So you're not getting married," he asked hopeful.

"Good Lord no," she said. "And if you had read the whole way through, my parents said they tried but it didn't go through, thankfully."

Jonah smiled and hugged her. She's so warm and soft. "Can I ask you somethin' Lily," he asked. She nodded, "Close your eyes." Lily did so and soon she felt his lips pressed against hers and his arms circling around her middle. He couldn't wait any longer, after years and years of waiting for the right moment, one more day would be torture. Lily relaxed in his hold as her arms circled around his neck. So this is the feeling of bliss? Both were hesitant to pull away. "I'll see you later. Bye Lily," he said before placing a quick kiss on her cheek then mounting his horse and riding the rest of the way home.

Jonah had walked in the door feeling on the Ponderosa ten minutes later after stabling his horse and sat down with a grin This day could not get any better. No one was home, he kissed the girl of his dreams, today was his day off and now he could take a nap. Life is good…or it was until he heard the front the door open and his father's voice ask, "What are you doing home so early, young man?" Oh boy, this was going to be a long night.

**Epilogue**

"And that's the day I got your Mama to fall in love with me," Jonah whispered to the three week old baby in his arms. No doubts about it, she's sound asleep. "Goodnight Laura, sweet dreams." The twenty one year old man gently lowered his daughter into her basinet in their room before climbing into bed next to Lily. His strong arms slinked around her slim frame as he nuzzled her neck. She gave a hum of approval.

"I-I-I accidently read it," she teased, remembering what he had told her that day what felt like centuries ago.

"Oh, so you were listening to that little story. What happened to 'I'm tired, it's your turn,' huh," he teased back. "Besides, it was an accident."

"Of course it was, my dear," she said.

"It was," he whined before kissing her cheek. That's when he had realized, his wife and mother of his child, had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself and stroked her fiery red curls, "Goodnight, Lily, my love."


End file.
